It Can't Be Me
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Christa, a foster child has spent her whole life wandering from one home to another. But when a walk through a forest leads her to a weird land, she finds out who her parents are. But a mysterious power forms inside her, threatening to hurt her new family, what will she do? And will she be stuck in this place forever, or can she find a way to escape? RATING HAS CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

**Thought of this crazy story and wanted to tell my friends, but they don't love Frozen. So I'm going to share it with all of you guys! I hope you enjoy. Please be patience with the updates, I have lots of story's going on right now. Thanks!**

My foster family and I were on a walk. We followed a trail through a forest, one that everyone in the community uses. Elizabeth, (Karen and Liam's real daughter), and I were tossing a tennis ball back and forth.

I never knew my real parents. I've been from foster home to foster home my whole life.

I've been living with the Wilson's in Grand Rapids, Michigan for about a week now. The longest I've ever stayed in a home was about 3 months. I always seem to get into trouble. Whether it was breaking something on accident, or just not being what the family wanted. Karen and Liam always wanted another daughter, but Karen kept having still births. They tried 3 times after Elizabeth was born, and eventually gave up. So they started becoming foster parents. Elizabeth was 10 and in the 5th grade. I was 15 when I first came here. I'm turning 16 next month. I hope I can stay that long. Elizabeth's 10th birthday party 2 days ago and it was a blast! I hope they would do the same for me. But who knows how long till they send me away.

"Christa! Go long!" Elizabeth yelled at me. Karen and Liam looked back to watch her throw the tennis ball. Elizabeth grunted as she threw it as hard as she could. I ran backwards to catch it before colliding with a tree. The force was so strong that my glasses flew of my head and onto the dirt trail in front of me. "Christa! I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Elizabeth asked.

I laughed as I searched the ground with my hands, hoping to touch the metal frames of the lenses. "Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth ran over to me and picked up my glasses. I bent down so she could put them back on my face. "Thanks." I smiled.

She smiled back at me. Her dimples coming into view as my eyes focused. "Welcome, Christa." she replied. I ruffled her chestnut hair with my fingers, causing her to giggle.

"Christa, will you go get the ball?" Karen asked.

"Of course." I ran through the forest in search of a neon green sphere.

I loved the outdoors. The smell of the pine trees. The feeling of the breeze through my red hair. The view of nature when it's not disturbed by human kind. It was they best feeling. I felt like I belonged out here. Like I was never meant to live in the era of I-Phones and flat screen TV's. Like I was in a fantasy novel.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I'm glad the Wilson's go on walk's through the forest's. I can relax when I'm out here. Not a care in the world.

"Christa?" I heard Liam yell. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be right there."

I picked up the tennis ball and turned around. Except I didn't find tree's surrounding me. I didn't see 3 human figures standing on a forest trail in the distance. No, I saw in front of me a tall mountain.

"What the?" I asked out loud.

I close my eye's tight, hoping that my glasses are just foggy. When my eye's shoot open, I still see the mountain, it's peak covered in snow. I pinch my arm to see if I'm dreaming.

"Ow!" I'm definitely not dreaming. I turn back around and feel fabric skim my ankles. Looking down, I see I'm no longer wearing my favorite blue and brown sweatshirt with a pair of jean shorts and sneakers. Now I'm wearing a purple dress the goes down to my ankles with short sleeves and bare feet. Feeling my hair, I realize it's no longer in my favorite pony tail, but in a messy bun on the back of my head.

In front of me is a small market, like the ones in fantasy novels. Children are running around playing hop scotch and jump rope. Men and Woman are buying food and other goods. Barely anyone notices me.

A woman with white hair and a long blue gown with a cape walks through the market. As she passes by, consumers bow to her and she nods her head in return. She must be of some higher standard.

I run up to her, hoping she can tell me where I am.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"Oh, hello. How are you enjoying the market?" she asks me.

"Um, fine. I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am."

Her smile turns into a frown and her blue eyes fill with confusion.

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Christa." I hold out my hand for her to shake. She stares at it as if it's contaminated. It's then that I spot the crown on her head. "Are you royalty?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, did you say Christa?"

"Yes. Um, could you please tell me where I am?" her face brightens as she looks at me. Her frown turns into a wide smile and her eyes widen in excitement.

"Christa. Christa! I can't believe it! We thought you were gone. But now your back and...Anna's going to be so excited." The woman grabbed my arm. Where her hand was placed, a sharp pain started to form. Is that steam starting to emerge from where she's touching?

"Ow!" I yell and jerk my arm back. She grabs the wrist of her steaming hand and doubles over. After a few seconds, our steam starts to disappear and my pain fades away, leaving a small snowflake shaped scar where the hand was placed. The woman stands straight up and looks at her hand. A small fire looking scar was made on her palm.

Merchants rush over to the woman to try and help her.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright?" one person asks. The woman's name must be Elsa.

"Elsa?" I ask tentatively. One man turns and points a finger at me.

"She has hurt the Queen. Treason! Treason!" Others around him starting chanting along with him. Elsa steps in front of me, careful not to let us touch.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine. She didn't hurt me." Elsa explained. She turned to look at me. "Christa, would you come with me?" she asked, her voice soft and calm.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I ask.

"Arendelle."

I nod my head in approval, push up my glasses and follow Elsa through the village. The consumers glare at me as I pass by. Arendelle. Definitely not Grand Rapids. So how did I get here? Why am I here? Why does Elsa want me to follow her? Where are the Wilson's? It's then that I realize I don't have the tennis ball in my hand anymore.

I follow Elsa to a giant castle. As she walks in, servants and other people bow to her. I just keep on walking, not exactly sure what to do or whats going on. Elsa stops in front of large oak doors. I almost run into her, and I would have if I wasn't so scared of the steam. She turns to look at me.

"Christa, wait out here until I call for you."

"OK." I say as she walks through. I peak through the tiny crack in the door and see a sturdy, blond hair male reading on a couch, and a red haired woman reading on the ground beneath his feet. The woman's hair is the exact shade of mine, and the man's eye color matches my own. A snowman walks around with a small cloud of snow above his head. Wait, a walking snowman?

"Hi Elsa!" A walking, talking snowman?! What's wrong with Arendelle? How is no one concerned about this. But I have to admit, Elizabeth would love this little fella. Sitting down and leaning my back against the door, I try to listen in on their conversation. But it's hard to understand.

All of a sudden, I see a reindeer run down the hall, headed straight towards the door. Instinctively, I spring up and run through the oak doors, screaming. What else was I supposed to do? I have no idea whats going on.

Running into the room, I look back and see the reindeer still running towards me. I bump up against something and fall back, my glasses flying off my face. I really need to fix that.

"What are you doing?" Elsa hisses.

Feeling the ground for my glasses, I see a hand reach down. I place my hand in it and it helps pull me up. Someone puts my frames back on my face. Focusing, I see it was the man that helped me up and the woman that put my glasses back on. "Thanks." I whisper.

"Elsa, calm down. She probably wasn't expecting Sven to come charging at her." the woman explained.

"Well now that she's here I might as well tell you. Anna, Kristoff, this is Christa." Elsa said. The couple looked at each other with their mouths hanging open. Staring back at me, I gave them a small smile and a slight wave.

The woman, Anna probably, walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Is it really you?" she asked.

"Uh, I think so?" I replied.

"I can't believe it." Kristoff, the man, said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"What?" I ask.

Anna smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "Kristoff, our daughter is home."

 **Yay! Hope you enjoyed. I hope to post chapter 2 soon, but no promises on an exact day. Please review and the chapter will be up sooner. Thanks!**

 **-CPJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had free time after dance today so I wrote another chapter. Before we start, I would like to thank BlueMoomba for a story favorite. And Guest for my first review. Thanks to both of you!**

"Excuse me, what?" I ask. Were they referring to me?

"Your our daughter." Anna said.

I know what your thinking. I should have been scared, appalled, embarrassed even. But I wasn't. In fact, I was the exact opposite. Having grown up without real parents, not even knowing who my birth ones were, was hard on me. Now I know who my real parents are. And they love me. My eyes were filling with tears. I couldn't believe it. I have a family!

I wrapped my arms around Anna's waist, giving her a giant bear hug. She put her arms around me and squeezed me, almost making it hard to breath. I put my forehead against her body and cried tears of joy. Kristoff came over and joined the embrace. The 3 of us were smiling and crying and hugging.

Elsa stood to the side, but eventually came over and joined in. When she did, she stood next to Anna but still in contact with me. On my arm where she was touching, it started to burn. The 2 of us pulled away from the hug. I doubled over and held my arm that was now steaming again. Elsa with her hand, staring at the white coming from it. Anna and Kristoff were surprised at our reaction.

"Christa, Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked while going to Elsa while Kristoff came to me. Putting an arm around my shoulders, he helped me stand up straight. The steam eventually stopped, but the pain lingered. Kristoff picked me up and set me down on the couch.

"Christa, are you alright?" he asked, concern spread across his face. The pain stopped and I looked up at him.

"Yes, thank you Kristoff." I said. He smiled down at me.

"You can call me Father, if you like." I smiled back up at him. I have a Father! I can't believe it. I can call someone Father. This was turning out to be the best day ever, except for the steam and pain.

I look at my arm and another snowflake scar is made. Looking at Elsa, I see that she has a fire scar on her arm.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." I said. I get up and walk over to her, but she backs away.

"I-it's fine, Christa. Just.. don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you." she replied.

"What happened?" asked the little snowman. OK, he was starting to freak me out. How is no one else wondering about how he can be alive?

"I don't know, Olaf." Anna said to the snowman, (apparently named Olaf). He walked up to me, a wide smile on his face. This will take some getting used to.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." he said. Olaf's twigs were stretched out wide for me to give him a hug. Cautiously, I bent down and wrapped my arm's around him.

All around where I was touching him started to sting. I jerked back and he did the same. My whole body was steaming, and it hurt. It was the worst feeling in the world. Anna and Kristoff rushed over to me when they heard my screams of pain. They didn't know what to do. They were trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear them over the screams. I think they were calling my name. I don't know, I could only see their lips move. They steaming pain lasted longer before. I think it was because it was all around my body. But it did eventually stop.

Breathing heavily, I felt myself being lifted off the ground, (probably by Kristoff), and carried out the door. Kristoff was sprinting down the hall with me in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered.

"Shh. Christa, can you hear me?" he said.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Good. I'm just taking you to a bedroom. We have to figure out what's going on."

Looking over his shoulder, I see Anna, Elsa, Olaf and that reindeer following close behind us. We entered a room with olive green walls. On one side sat a big bed. On the other was a desk and chair. 2 big wooden doors were next to the desk. Where did they lead?

Kristoff set me down on the bed and the 5 surrounded me. Up and down my arms were snowflakes. I'm sure there was some on my stomach as well.

"Christa, we have to try something, but it might hurt you. We just want to figure out how to help you." Anna explained. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Elsa." she said and turned to the Queen. Elsa stretched her hand and a small snowball appeared in her palm. What is wrong with Arendelle? Why is everyone OK with these things? Elsa has ice powers and no one is frightened about this? I'm sorry, but this place is messed up.

"Stay calm, Christa," Elsa said as the ball floated through the air. It touched my skin and I yelped. The snow disappeared into steam and a prick of pain started to form. Again, a snowflake scar was left on the spot.

"Now Anna." Elsa said. She made another snowball, (Don't ask me how), and let it land on Anna's skin. Nothing happened. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Anna replied.

Once again, Elsa made a snowball and placed it on Kristoff. He just shrugged.

"What's wrong with me?" I choked out. Tears started to form in my eyes. Anna rushed over to my side and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Absolutely nothing." she said.

"Well, there is. I keep hurting her," I pointed to Elsa. "And the snow only hurts me, not anyone else. There's something wrong."

"No, there's not." Kristoff said.

"Yes there is!" I yelled, shooting my hands forward. Then something amazing happened.

 **Yes, I am evil. Leaving you all in a cliff hanger (manically laughs). Are you enjoying the story? If so, let me know. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Bye!**

 **-CPJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I took the advice of MagicFireTiger and had my sister, Waffles the pog, become my beta reader. But she hasn't come around to check it so sorry if there are grammar mistakes. All other shout-outs will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

"What's wrong with me?" I choke out. Tears start to form in my eyes. Anna rushes over to my side and places an arm around my shoulders.

"Absolutely nothing." she says.

"Well, there is. I keep hurting her," I point to Elsa. "And the snow only hurts me, not anyone else. There's something wrong."

"No, there's not." Kristoff say.

"Yes there is!" I yell, shooting my hands forward. Then something amazing happens. Flames shoot out of my finger tips. They go to the desk and burst, causing a notepad to burst into flames. I yelp and cover my mouth with my hands. My knees come up to my chest as I look at the small fire.

Anna jerks back and Kristoff puts a protective arm in front of her. Elsa shoot's snow onto the fire to put it out. Olaf was mesmerized by the fires glow until Elsa had put it out. The reindeer jumpes over to Kristoff's side.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. They all look at me. I don't want to hurt them. So I jump out of the bed and run out the room.

I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to get away from them. I can't hurt my family. Seriously though, Arendelle has a problem. I mean, talking and walking snowmen, reindeer randomly running through castles, and ice AND fire powers?

Running through the halls, I hear the clomping of footsteps behind me.

"Christa!" I hear Anna yell. I want to go to her, let her tell me it's alright. But I can't. Even though she's my real mom, I can't go to her. I don't know whats going on and I can't take a chance of hurting them. Any of them.

I weave through hallways, hoping to find the door we entered through. But as I look back, I see Elsa throwing snow on small patches of fire. How did that happen? I'm not even trying. In fact, I'm trying to stop. But I can't.

Finally, I reach the doors to the outside. Pushing them open, I run into the crowded village. Apparently, the villagers are still upset about me hurting their Queen, (even if it was an accident), and they try to block my way. But I slip past and get myself entangled in the market.

I hear one lady scream and turn around to see one of the blankets she was selling caught on fire.

"No!" I whisper. Everyone turns to look at me. Apparently, I didn't whisper. They villagers scream and point at me when they see my hands engulfed with flames. They draw the attention of Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

I turn and run through the crowd, everyone splitting to let me through. I then get to the forest where I first appeared from. I was about to run in, but then, a thought hit me. If I have fire coming out of me uncontrollably, I can't go running into a forest. One of the trees could catch and I could burn the whole forest down. I let out a sigh of defeat and turn around to see the 3 standing a couple feet away from me.

"Christa," Anna says as she takes a step forward. She has something in her hands.

"No," I say. "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"Could you at least put these on?" she asks, holding out the thing in her hand. It was a pair of blue gloves. Cautiously, I walk up to her, my hands balled up in fists. I held out one hand and she slipped the silk over it. We did the same with the other.

"Come over here." Elsa commands. I walk over to her and she holds out her arm. "Touch it."

I place my shaking, gloved hand on her arm, ready for a sting. But nothing happens. No pain, no steam, no snowflake or flame scars. I look up at her and she smiles.

"It works." I say before giving Elsa a hug. "Thank you."

"Your most welcome. If you come back with us, we can help you learn how to control it." she replies.

"How?"

"Probably the same way I learned how to control mine."

Stepping away from her, I run towards my Mother and Father, (I can call them that!). They envelope me in a hug.

"Really? You'll help me? Aren't you scared I'll hurt you?" I ask.

"We love you too much to worry about a silly thing like that." Anna says. I know they should be scared, but to be honest, I don't care. That's the first time ever that someone has told me they love me. Usually, my foster parents say that before they get rid of me. And when they say it, it's a 100% lie. But hearing it from Anna, from my real Mother, that gave me a feeling I never felt before. It made me feel wanted. Like I belonged. Like I was, well, loved.

The walk back to the castle was difficult. Some of the villagers wanted to hurt me because of the fire as I walked by. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff surrounded me like a barrier as people tried to reach me. A few had grabbed my hair and pulled me back before Kristoff tore them off of me. Mothers shielded their kids from the fear of me hurting them. But as long as I had the gloves on, I knew I couldn't do any harm.

We finally got to the castle after the long walk. It was late when we got there.

"Anna, Kristoff. How about I show Christa her room. You two will need the sleep to help her tomorrow." Elsa says.

Anna opened her mouth to protest before Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder. She turns and lets out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Good night, Christa. You don't know how happy I am to have you back." she says as she gives me a hug. Anna places a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply. She steps back and Kristoff comes to hug me.

"'Night Christa. Love you." he says. I reply the same way.

Elsa and I watch as they walk down the hallway.

"This way." Elsa says. I follow her down a different hallway than my Mother and Father. "Here we are." The door we arrived at had a blue color with the kingdoms symbol on it. Inside was a bed with light pink sheets, a desk and chair, a few nick knacks on a shelf, and a door. "Why don't we get you a night gown?" she offers.

Elsa walks over to the door and opens it. I gasp at the sight. Inside was rows of dresses, shoes, jewelry, and crowns. She shows me to a section of night gowns and picks out a red and white one for me to wear.

After putting it on, she helps be into bed and says goodnight. Before Elsa closes the door, I ask her a question.

"Elsa, why did you want to bring me to my room?"

"Because, Christa. I wanted to help you in case your powers got out of hand."

"Are you sure that's it?" I ask. Her cheeks turn a little red from embarrassment.

"No. I just...I...I don't know really." Elsa says before closing the door.

Once she's gone, I let out a happy sigh. This has been the best/one of the worst days of my life. It was the worst because I felt so much pain and there was so much I didn't understand. Scratch that, there IS so much I don't understand. Plus, I have this extremely dangerous fire power that I can't control.

But it's also been the best because I met my real life family. I have a Mother, Anna. A Father, Kristoff. And I think Elsa is my aunt. I don't know for sure, though. I'll have to ask her tomorrow. But they all love me, no matter what.

 **I know some of you are mad at me because you think Anna and Kristoff should have put her to bed/ I really want Christa and Elsa to become close so I had that happen. Again, sorry for grammar mistakes. I'll force her to check it next time. Thanks to all those who followed and favored. Sorry I cant put your name, I'll try to get it in next chapter. Now for review shout-outs:**

 **elsa29: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I think if you liked this one, you'll enjoy the next.**

 **ErinMine: I'm happy you love it! It's fans like you that help me to continue writing. And don't you worry, all will be explained eventually.**

 **Jade the wizard: Thanks! I will absolutely keep continue to write.**

 **Aggergate Dragon: Nice job! Are you psychic? And I'm excited that you want to get alerts for my story.**

 **MagicFireTiger: I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for informing me about the grammar! As you can see, I'm not the best. But thanks for pointing it out. If you hadn't told me, I probably wouldn't have noticed. Thanks again!**

 **BlueMoomba: No problem! I will always shout out those who review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows! I'm out of school on the 12th so I should be updating more. Also, thanks to Frozen789 for the review. And all of you can thank my beta reader waffles the pog. Enjoy!**

"You can do it, Christa. Just stay calm and breath." Elsa says behind me.

I yelp as another flame shoots out of my hand and joins the others swirling around in the air above me. "I can't. I can't do it, Elsa." I say. I turn and reach down for the blue pair of gloves.

"No, Christa. Don't hide from your powers, it will just make them worse. Trust me."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I can't do it." I bend down to grab them, but a small wall of ice blocks my hand from them. I jump back at the suddenness of it.

"Elsa!" Anna hisses. Kristoff and her are safely behind Elsa.

"I'm not letting her put them back on until she can learn."

"She's just a child, Elsa," Anna retorts.

How did it get to this?

 _Flashback_

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Christa?" someone, (I think it's Anna) says.

"Yeah?" I yawn. I reach for my glasses on the side table and put them on.

"It's time to get up." she says. I almost forgot the events of yesterday! But when I look down at my glove covered hands, I remember everything.

"Anna? Can you help me?" I ask. I'm not entirely sure about this whole thing. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. But I'm sure my mom can help me.

"Of course!" Anna giggles when she walks through the door. She's wearing her hair down in two braids, a pale green dress, and a smile plastered across her face. Anna runs in and envelopes me in a giant hug.

"Anna...can't breath." I gasp. She immediately lets go of me and takes a step back.

"Oh, Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." I smile and she smiles back. Then Anna begins to laugh. It's very quiet at first, but then turns into a full blown 'crying so hard' laugh. I give her a confused look and she laugh's even harder.

"I...It's...y-your...h-h-hair!" Anna manages to get out in between gasp for air. I turn to face the (conveniently placed) mirror next to my bed. When I look into it, I see that my hair is strewn all over the place. It's as if it was hit by static electricity. I feel my cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment as I pat the hair down. Anna calms down ad picks up a brush from the side table. She sits on the edge of the bed and starts to brush out my hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your hair does the same thing mine does. I have to keep it in braids to prevent it from going wild." Anna explains.

"I just keep mine in a ponytail." I reply.

"Oh." Once she finishes combing it out, she puts it into a high ponytail for my pleasure. "Now, lets choose an outfit to help with your new princess standards." Anna says as we walk over to the closet door. I can't believe I'm a princess. You would think with all the crazy things that's been happening, being a princess would be the calm of the storm. But it's still amazing to realize. "What would you like?" she asks me.

"How about a pair of jeans and a comfy sweatshirt?" I ask. Anna burrows her eyebrows and tilts her head.

"What?" she asks.

"Uh...jeans?... And a sweatshirt?"

"What are those?"

"What do you mean? Everyone has a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Right?"

"I've never heard of those, but I'd love to have one!" Anna grins and straightens up. The don't have jeans? What country is this?

"Everyone has had a pair since the early 1900's." I exclaim.

"When's the 1900's?" she asks. I'm starting to get a little frustrated.

"Come on, Anna. It's 2015 already. How can you not know about this?"

"Um...it's not 2015...It's the 17th century." Anna says. ( **A.N. Sorry, I don't know what time Frozen took place so I kinda guessed. Carry on.)**

What? So not only did I change places, change outfits, and got powers. But I went back in time?! How is this possible?!

"Why don't you go and look a some of the dresses and choose which one you like?" Anna offers. I walk into the closet. I look at the row of dresses and find a simple brown one with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. After putting it on, I walk out and show Anna. She smiles and claps her hands together with joy. "I love it!"

"Can you help me tie it?" I ask. She nods and comes to help me. Anna ties the ribbon into a big bow on the back. She turns me around to look at me. It felt a little awkward, but I didn't want to tell her to stop because I didn't know what she would do.

"I'm so happy to have you back, Christa." Anna says.

"Yeah, about that. Where did I go?" I ask her.

"We don't know. It was a couple of days after you were born. We woke up that morning and you were missing. We searched the whole kingdom hoping to find you, but we had no luck. Eventually, Kristoff and I called off the search team. We didn't know what else to do. But Elsa was determined to find you.

"Everyday, she would go into the village, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. She stayed up all night and tried to find out who or what took you. Elsa would ask the trolls if they could help. But they said-"

"Wait, what?" I cut Anna off. "what trolls?"

"Oh! I'll have Kristoff tell you at breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, we should get down there." Anna said, pulling me out the room.

"But you haven't finished telling me what happened." I protested.

"It's fine. We'll tell you later." Anna said as she slid down the stair railing. I followed suit and slid down.

I have never slid down a railing before, but you could tell Anna does it everyday. I wobbled as I went, not used to going so fast. Once at the end, Anna simply jumped off and landed without a scratch. I on the other hand, had no idea how to stop or get off. I felt myself fly into the air once I got to the bottom of the railing. I tried to straighten myself so I could land on my feet, but that just made things worse. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the impact of the floor, but instead felt a soft landing. I opened my eyes to see Kristoff smiling down at me. After realizing he caught me, I scrambled out of his arms and hugged him.

"Good morning!" I said. He hugged me back and chuckled.

"Morning. How was that little ride?" he asked.

"Not as easy as it looks. Anna, how can you do that?" I said as I step back from Kristoff to look at her.

Anna shrugged. "Practice, I guess. I had lots of alone time growing up."

"Your highness." A lady suddenly appeared. By the way she was dressed, you could tell she was some sort of maid. "It's time for breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Anna squealed. She ran down the hallway.

"So, Christa." Kristoff said. "Your a pretty fast runner. But I think I'm a little faster." he smirked. By the tone in his voice, you could tell he was making a bet. I smiled back at him.

"Are you implying you want to race, Blondie?" I've learned to insult people kindly in my time.

"If the shoe fits." he said.

"Your on."

"On three." he said. We both lunged into a starting position so we could leap up on three. "One." he started.

"Two." I said.

"THREE!" Kristoff yelled, sprinting down the hall. I jumped up and followed after him.

We were soon neck and neck. I looked over to him as he to me. His eyes filled with mischief as he pumped his arms back and forth. I knew I had the same look on my face. Like Father, like daughter. Turning sharp at a corner, I picked up some speed and passed him. I had adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran down multiple hallways.

Looking back I see Kristoff is no longer behind me. I stop to catch my breath as I wait for him to appear. It's then that I realize I have no idea where I am. In fact, I have no idea where I was running to. I was so focused on beating Kristoff that I completely forgot that I don't know my way around here.

"Hello?" I say, hoping someone (OK. Hoping Kristoff. I don't want to be found by a random stranger.) would hear me.

"Hey. Is anyone there?" I call again.

"Kristoff?" I'm starting to panic. What if I get stuck here forever? What if no one finds me? What if I don't see Anna, Elsa or Kristoff again? What if I never get to eat breakfast? What if I-

"BOO!" Krsitoff yells as he picks me up by the waist and lifts me into the air. I scream and kick my legs. Kristoff laughs as I glare down at him.

"Kristoff! That wasn't funny!" I scold, but he keeps laughing. "Put me down!"

"OK, OK." he says as he places me on the ground. He continues to laugh as I pout like a five year old in a time out. I turn away from him as he calms down. He places a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, Christa. You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

I think about it. Looking back I agree with him and start to laugh. Kristoff and I laugh together for a while. We then walk down a set of hallways (Kristoff leading) till we get to the one with the dining doors at the end of the hallway.

"Alright. Now that you know where were going, you want to continue the race?" Kristoff asks.

"As long as you wont cry when I beat you." I retort.

"We'll see about that. On three. One"

"TwoThree!" I say quickly before leaping into action. As I sprint down the hallway, I hear Kristoff yell behind me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I turn my head and see him running towards me with a smile on his face.

"It's called payback!" I say and run through the doors. I stop right before colliding with a maid. "I won!" I yell. I look at the doors and see Kristoff standing by them.

"Yeah right. I just gave you a head start." He says before walking towards the giant oak table.

"Nu uh!" I say like a little kid.

"Uh huh." Kristoff replies. "Rematch. You. Me. Tomorrow morning."

"Your on." I say. I'm pretty confident now that I know where breakfast is being held.

"Where were you two? I thought you were right behind me?" Anna asks from her seat at the table.

"Oh, you know. Just racing with Blondie over here." I say, pointing with my thumb to where Kristoff stands.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why don't we eat now?" Kristoff says. He sits in the seat next to Anna and pecks her cheek.

I walk over to the table, only to find that there are no empty seats. There are just three chairs at the far end which are being taken by my parents and Elsa.

"Um...Where do they keep the chairs?" I ask, not wanting to make a big fuss.

"Oh! Right." Elsa says. She waves over one of the maids and whispers something in her ear. The woman nods, curtsies, and runs off. A few seconds later she returns with a pink chair. She places it in between Elsa and Anna. I walk over to it and thank the lady. She curtsies and scurries off. She curtsied, to me. Wow.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Elsa asks me.

"How about some waffles?" I ask.

"What are waffles?" Elsa asks me.

"Are they like jeans?" Anna perks up.

"Oh. Right. Not 2015." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" Elsa said.

"It was...Pancakes! Yes, pancakes. You guys have pancakes, right?" I ask.

"We sure do." Kristoff answers.

A while later, a lady comes back and places a plate of steaming hot flapjacks in front of me. I begin to devour them until I realize Anna and Elsa have nothing to eat. I gulp whats in my mouth and sit back as my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's fine, Christa. You can continue to eat. Ours will be coming soon." Elsa explains.

"No, no. I'll wait."

A little while later, we all begin to eat our pancakes together.

"That was delicious." Kristoff declares as he stuffs his last bite into his mouth.

"If you think that was good, you should try Karen's crepes." I say as I pat my now full stomach. Wait, Karen! Liam! Elizabeth! I forgot all about them. Where are they? Are they here too? Are they worried about me?

"Who's Karen?" Anna asks.

"Uh, no one." I reply. I'm not ready to tell them about the Wilson's just yet. Anna shrugs her shoulders and stands up from her seat.

"Are we ready to get started?" Anna asks. She's so excited I'm afraid she'll bounce off the walls.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"Your training." Oh, right! I almost forgot about my fire powers.

"Let's go!" I say, now as excited as Anna.

"OK, OK. Calm down you two." Elsa says as she gets up.

We enter a room with absolutely nothing in it.

"This is the ballroom." Elsa says. "We'll begin your training in here. Let's start with something simple. Make a small flame."

I take off my gloves and toss them aside. I somehow make a small flame in the center of my palm. I watch as it dances around my hand.

"Good. Now-" Elsa makes a small ice sculpture of a apple. "melt it."

I use all my concentration to move the fire over to where the ice apple is.

"You can do it, Christa!" I hear Anna and see her standing next to Elsa. Loosing my focus for those few seconds caused the flame to stop going towards the apple and float above me head, spinning in a circle.

"Anna, shh." Kristoff hushes her.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's OK, Christa. Try again." Elsa said. I summon another flame and try to get it over to the ice. But it stops and joins the other fire above me and spins. I try multiple time and each one does the same thing.

 _Back to present_

"She's just a child, Elsa." Anna retorts. I start to cry. I can't do it.

"Elsa!" I cry. "Please help me!"

"Christa, you have to-" Elsa begins.

"Elsa! Help her!" Kristoff yells.

"She has to fig-"

"Elsa! Help her now!" Anna yells.

"Fine!" Elsa slams her hand down causing the ice wall to vanish. I quickly grab my gloves and slip them on. The fire continues to circle me. Elsa creates a cloud over the fire and lets it snow. It puts out the fire but leaves a black ash ring on the ground around me. "I'll be in my room." Elsa turns and walks out the door.

"Elsa, I didn't-" Anna begins.

"It's fine. I just need some time alone." Elsa says as she continues to walk away.

I get up and run over to where Anna and Kristoff are standing. They put their arms around me as tears fall onto my brown dress.

"I'm sorry." I say in between sniffles.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Anna says.

"You say that every time, Anna. But it's never true. I have to go talk to Elsa." I wiggle free of their embrace and run to Elsa. "Elsa!" I yell down the hallway. She doesn't stop. I follow her as she twists and turns down different halls until we get to her room. "Elsa. Please, listen to me." I beg.

"No, Christa. I have to figure out how to help you." she replies.

"But I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want to make you happy."

"Just go, Christa. I'll see you at dinner. We can talk then."

"No! I want to talk now."

"Christa, go."

"No. Not until you listen to me."

Elsa balls her hands into fists.

"Christa, I said go!" she yells and turns to face me.

As she does so, her hand curves in front of her, creating an ice curve with spikes. One of the spikes pierces my skin and forms a cut. It soon starts to bleed.

"Christa!" Anna yells as her and Kristoff turn the corner. Once she sees the blood, she rushes over and pulls out a cloth to stop the bleeding. She presses it against my skin but the blood seeps through. "Elsa, what happened?"

"I hurt her. I'm still a monster." Elsa says.

"Elsa, you know that's not true."

"But what if it is, Anna? I have to hide myself away again." she says, before slamming her door shut.

Eventually, the blood stops but the skin is still torn.

"Will she need stitches?" Anna asks.

"I don't think so. Just a bandage for now." Kristoff replies. We walk towards my room.

"Anna, what did Elsa mean by _still_ a monster?" I ask.

"I'll explain it to you while we put the bandage on." she replies.

 **Yeah. So long story short, I had a half day today so I was in a writing groove. Anyway, Anna tells Christa the story of Frozen minus Hans. I don't think I need to write the whole thing out but I will have Christa ask a few questions at the beginning of next chapter. Hope you like the extra long one! I personally enjoyed writing the race scene, but that's just me. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Bye!**

 **-CPJ :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the follows ans favorites! Thanks to MagicFireTiger and Frozen789 for the reviews. Remember, Anna has told Christa the whole story of Frozen MINUS the things about Hans. Wondering why? It'll make sense soon. Everything that happens, happens for a reason. So enjoy!**

 **P.S. No beta reader this chapter. Sorry for all grammar mistakes.**

"Wait, what?" I ask. "When did this all happen?"

"A few years before you were born." Anna reply's.

"And you had no idea about Elsa's ice before this?"

"No clue." she says.

"And that's how you two met?" I point to Anna and Kristoff.

"Precisely." Kristoff answers.

"So if your parents were trolls," I say to Kristoff. "That makes them my grandparents. When can we see them?" I ask. I'm a little freaked out, but more excited to know what they look like.

"Can we go now, Kristoff? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?" Anna asks, basically jumping up and down.

"What about your other questions, Christa?"

"They can wait. I want to see them now, too!"

He lets out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Lets get Sven."

"Yes!" Anna says. She stands on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! Come on, Christa." She pulls my (now bandaged) arm and drags me out the door and down the hall.

We get to the stairwell again. Anna slides down the railing as I run down the stairs. On the way down, I spot Olaf. I remember in the story he saw the trolls as well.

"Olaf. Anna, Kristoff, and I are going to see the rock trolls. Want to join us?" I ask him. He picks his head up off his body, (which sent a little shiver down my spine), and smiled widely.

"Yes!" he yells as he follows me down the stairs.

We finally get to the stables. I help Anna feed Sven as we wait for Kristoff. When he gets here, he's surprised to find us all ready to go.

"Wow. You guys really want to see them."

"Yes! I've never had grandparents before. I can't wait!" I squeal.

Kristoff helps Anna and I onto Sven's back. I have to admit, I slipped off a couple times, but Anna let me grab her waist so I could stay on. Olaf sits on the reindeer's antlers. Then before I know it, we zoom off through the village towards the mountain. I cling to Anna, afraid if I let go I'll fly off of Sven. She turns around and smiles at me. I scrunch my nose to keep my glasses from sliding off my face. **(A.N. People who wear glasses, you understand the struggle.)** Anna laughs and pushes them up for me.

"Better?" she asks.

"Yeah. Thanks." I reply.

As we get further into the mountain, the cold wind picks up. I snuggle into Anna's back to keep warm. We eventually arrive at the trolls home.

After hoping off Sven and putting on the purple cloak Anna brought for me, we walk over to...boulders and rocks? I thought we were visiting trolls. The other four walk around talking to them as if they were alive while I stand at the side, staring at what's happening right in front of me. I don't have any idea of what's going on or what I should do. So I stand here with my gloved hands crossed in front of my chest.

"Hey guys!" Anna says as she bounces around them. "I've missed you. Wow, you sure have grown!" She kneels near a small rock with blue gems on the moss on top of it.

I look at Sven and Olaf and see that their jumping on top of the rocks. Kristoff walks over to a big pile of boulders and starts a conversation with them. With rocks. He started a conversation with rocks. Conversation. With. Rocks. That. He. Started.

What is happening?!

I slowly start to back away, but stop when I hear Kristoff's conversation. Still with rocks.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our daughter. Christa." He smiles at me and wraps an arm around Anna's shoulders.

"CHRISTA!" I fall on the ground from the surprise. The rocks. They just...just...came to life! And screamed my name! I look up and see Kristoff and Anna laughing as the creatures surround me. A few pick me up and bring me over to my parents as I try to wiggle free. They set me down in between them. I run behind Kristoff and peek around his leg at these creatures.

They are trolls. But the came from rocks. And each one has some sort of moss hair along with a different color gem necklace. They all have big toothy grins and big, bright eyes. Some try to come close to see me more clearly, but that just causes me to hide behind Kristoff more.

"Move. Move. Let me look at my granddaughter." One troll pushes her way through the crowd and comes up to me. She pulls on my cheeks and inspects my teeth. "Yes, yes. Those teeth are her fathers. And the hair is definitely from her mother." the troll looks up at Anna and smiles. "And those eyes are like my little baby Kristoff's." Kristoff's face turns a deep shade of red at the comment. "And the freckles, her mothers. Oh! I don't know where the glasses are from, but the teal color sure does suit her." The troll says as she gives me a giant hug.

"Uh...can't breath..." I gasp. Why does everyone feel the need to stop my lungs from gaining oxygen? But, she doesn't let go.

"I've waited so long to meet you, Christa. Kristoff was so depressed when you were missing. And now look at him!" she lets go of my and gestures to Kristoff. I gulp in a big breath while I still can. "He's as happy as the day he married Anna!" Again, my father blushes at the comment.

"There's magic upon us." an older rock with a stick cane says. All the trolls make a pathway as he walks up to us.

"Grandpappy. It's coming from Christa." Kristoff says. Anna places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come here, child." Grandpappy says. I look behind me as my parent's nod their heads. I get up and walk over to him. He grabs one of my hands and starts to take the glove off. I pull my hand back and take a few steps away from him. I'm not about to let my fire get out of control again. Especially in front of my grandparents whom I have just met. "You can trust me, Christa. I've helped your Aunt and Mother."

I take a deep breath and hold out my hand. Squeezing my eyes shut, I feel the silky fabric leave my hand. I open my eyes and look at my palm. The moment I do, a flame emerges from it. The fire flies around the trolls. Some of the little ones hide behind the bigger rocks as the stare in awe. I grab the glove back from Grandpappy and put it on.

"Christa, your powers are very unstable. You must do as Elsa says, no matter what it is, just do it. If you don't," Grandpappy waves his cane and a red figure that looks like me appears in the sky. "you will make a decision that you will think will protect your family, but hurt you. It could damage you so much, you could never be yourself again." He pulls his hands apart making another image of me in a man's (probably Kristoff) arms, limp and not responding to the other people (Anna and Elsa) talking to me. "Don't give into your fear. It will only cause you and everyone else who loves you pain." Grandpappy swirls his hands and it forms another picture. On one side, I'm kneeling on the ground, crying. And on the other side, Kristoff is comforting Anna as she cries into his chest and Elsa pats her back.

"It won't come to that. We'll protect her. She can control it." Anna says.

"I'm not saying she can't control it. I'm saying that she has to consistently remind herself that she can't harm you if she doesn't want to."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Kristoff placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and immediately cried into him. He held me and let me know it was going to be alright.

"Don't worry, Christa. We won't let it get to that. We'll be right here when you need us. I promise." Anna said as she joined our hug.

"Really? Thank you." I sniffled. "I love you both, so much."

"And we love you too." Anna replied. Eventually, all of the trolls came and joined in a giant family hug.

"We should be heading back. But we'll come again soon." Kristoff said. All the trolls yelled bye as went rode off on Sven to go back to the palace.

When we got there, Elsa was standing in front of the doors.

 **I love cliffhangers and foreshadowing's. Don't you? No, you probably all want to kill me. Especially when I say I have to take a break from this story for a while to work on my others. Don't worry, it won't be to long of a wait, just a week or so. What did you guys think of this chapter? Review please!**

 **OK, I'll make a deal with you. If I get 16 reviews by Sunday night, I'll post a new chapter on Monday. Fair deal? Other wise, you have to wait a week or so. It's not that hard. Just 5 different reviews from 5 different people. That's right, you can only review once, or else neither of them count. Got it? Good.**

 **-CPJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! BTW, I'm on Tumbler. I post Disney things, mostly Frozen and Gravity Falls. So follow Time2dancecpj. Now for shout outs:**

 **Frozen789: Thanks! That's kinda what I'm going for. I really want Elsa and Christa to have this type of bond. So I'm glad that's what your reading.**

 **MagicFireTiger: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had lots of fun writing it. Yeah, I based the glasses thing off of my personal life. Being a dancer with glasses that fall off easily, not a good combo. But I'm glad someone else can relate.**

 **ErinMilne: Aww! Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed Grandpappy's little part.**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry you don't like these types of stories. I understand if you stop reading it. But thanks for the review.**

 **Just so you know, things are about to take a dark turn. So if you don't like that type of thing, I advise you not to read. If you start to scream no at your phone or whatever your reading this on, I recommend you take a deep breath, maybe walk away for a few minutes, then come back and read. And if you continue to yell at the story, well, I think you should just finish the chapter because at that point I can't help you. So the rating has changed because of this. But if it makes you feel better, it should only last for a couple chapters. So...yeah. Read.**

When we get there, Elsa is standing in front of the doors. A worried expression is plastered on her face as her hands wrap around each other.

The 3 of us get off of Sven. Kristoff goes to the stables to put him away as Anna and I walk over to her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asks, concern in her voice.

"Anna, I need to speak with you and Kristoff. Alone." Elsa replies. She doesn't want me to hear what she has to say? Does this have to do with me? A terrible thought pops into my head. Does she want to send me away, back to where I came from? Back to Grand Rapids?

But I don't want to go back. I love it here. My Mother Anna is here. My Father Kristoff is here. My Aunt Elsa is here. My family is here. Why do I have to go back? Whoa, calm down Christa. You don't even know if that's what she wants to say. But what if it is?

"Um...OK. Christa, let's get you to bed." Anna says. Elsa steps back as we walk through the doors. Walking through the halls, I can only here the sound of my heart beating faster as that idea comes back. "Whats wrong?" Anna asks. Apparently, the fear is showing on my face. I quickly pull out a smile.

"Nothing! N-nothings wrong." I stutter. I smile brightly. Anna eyes me suspiciously, but shrugs and continues walking. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

When we get to my room, I throw my cloak on my desk chair and walk into the closet. I grab the same white and red night gown and put it on. Walking back into the room, I set my dress on the chair and run over onto my bed. I jump into it and cover myself with the blankets. Anna walks over and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Christa. Love you." she whispers.

I fake a yawn. "Love you too." Anna smiles and walks out the door and closes it behind her. Once I hear the door click, I spring out of bed, grab a note pad off the desk, and step out the door. I rip out a sheet of paper, crumple it, and put it in front of my door. I see Anna walking down the hall. Quietly, I follow her, leaving a trail of crumpled paper behind me so I can find my way back. I need to figure out if their going to send me back.

Turning a corner, I accidentally bump into a desk. The picture frame that stood on top of it crashes to the floor with a loud thud. Anna turns around, but I duck under the desk just in time. Hiding beneath the table cloth, I feel sweat drip down my back as Anna walks over to me. I hold my breath as she bends down to pick up the frame. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Above me, I hear a small bump as she puts the frame back on the desk. I let out the air I was holding in as Anna walks away.

Once I'm sure she's out of the hallway, I come out from under the desk and leave a crumpled paper. I follow Anna down multiple hallways. Right before I'm out of paper, she walks into a room. I tip toe towards it and open the door just enough to see the 3 of them at a table. I listen into their conversation. But I can't hear whats Elsa's saying.

"...got a letter...plans to attack...to take over...soon...army...secret..." Wait, what? Why were those words the only ones I heard? I mean, come on. Seriously? It's like a major plot twist in a book. Ugh! Why couldn't I have just heard words like 'the' or 'and'? Eh, I guess it's better than nothing.

"WHAT?!" Anna yells. I'm pretty sure I could have heard her from my room.

"Shh. Anna calm down." Kristoff says. Then they go back to whispering. "...Christa?...hurt her..."

"I think...send her away..." I don't bother listening to the rest of Elsa's sentence. I sprint all the way to my room following my paper trail. When I get to my room, I slam the door shut, lock it, and collapse on my bed as I cry.

Elsa wants to send me away. Why? What did I do wrong? Is it because of my fire? I can't learn to control it in a day! She should know that better than anyone. I just don't want to go back to Grand Rapids. I don't want to go anywhere but here. I'd rather die than leave Arendelle. That last sentence made me catch my breath. Did I just say that? I'd rather **die** than leave Arendelle?

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I don't want to leave Arendelle whats so ever. So whats stopping me from dieing? Their going to send me away, so why wait around for them to do it when I leave now?

After 10 minutes of hard thinking, I come up with a plan. Anna said when Elsa left the party those several years back, she went to the North Mountain and built an ice palace. Whenever I touch Elsa or anything she makes without my gloves on, I steam up, create a scar, and feel extreme pain. So my plan is to go to Elsa's ice palace, walk inside and take my gloves off. Then the pain will start. As long as I don't stop it, my body should try and fight the pain. But because there is so much of her powers, my body wont be able to take it and give up. Yes, I just planned my own suicide.

Grabbing a pen, I write a letter to my family. After I've written it, I grab the cloak and walk out of my room. I tape the letter on my door and run through the halls. I find my way outside and locate the North Mountain. I walk into the stables and grab a horse. I jump up on it's saddle and flick the reins. As the horse sprints towards the mountain, I hear a high pitched voice behind me.

"Christa! Wait! Where are you going?" Olaf yells. I stop the horse and turn to face him. I can't lie to his cute little face. But I can walk around the truth.

"Just going for a little ride. See you later Olaf." Then we continue to sprint to the mountain.

 **Hey guys! I added a little part but it's in a general point of view.**

Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna were in a deep discussion of plans when a little snowman walked in.

"Not right now, Olaf. We can talk later, alright?" Elsa said.

"OK! But can I ride Sven and follow Christa?" Olaf asked.

"What do you mean 'follow Christa'?" Kristoff asked, fear lingering in his voice.

"She was on a horse and I asked what she was doing and she said going for a ride. Then she rode her horse to the North Mountain." Olaf babbled.

"She did what?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I just told you. She was on a horse and I..." The 3 didn't listen to Olaf story again. They bolted out of the room to Christa's door and found a note tapped to it. Elsa grabbed it and read it out loud. It said:

 _Dear family,_

 _I want to thank you for excepting me so quickly. And I want to apologize for everything I've done. I know you didn't ask for me to have this fire, and for me to return. So I understand you wanting to send me away. But I'd rather die than leave Arendelle. So I'll just find my own place to go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just know that I love you all and I was so lucky to have known you. Just go back to your lives as if I never arrived._

 _Love, Christa._

"We have to go after her!" Anna exclaimed.

"And quickly, if shes doing what I think shes doing." Elsa said.

"I'll get Sven." Kristoff said before running off. Elsa and Anna followed behind him.

"What do you think shes doing?" Anna asked. Elsa bit her lip and waited till it clicked for Anna. Her eyes widened at the realization. "No." she whispered out of her shock.

When they got to the stables, Kristoff got onto Sven, Elsa got onto her horse and Anna ran to an empty spot.

"Christa took my horse. I'm going on Sven." Anna stated. They all took off towards the mountain. But what they didn't know was that Christa had already entered the ice palace.

 **Um...I'm not exactly sure what I want to say about this one. Just review and follow me on Tumbler, I guess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really shouldn't be posting this yet, but it's a holiday. And everyone deserves a little gift on a holiday. So enjoy!**

Christa P.O.V.

When we get near the top of the mountain, I see an ice staircase. I jump off of the horse and walk towards it. I'm half way to it when a giant snow monster starts running down the steps. The horse runs back to the castle as I stare wide eyed and open mouthed. Why didn't I remember him in the story? To make matters worse, a army of miniature snowmen follow behind it.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I've got it! Olaf wanted to touch my fire when he first saw it. Could they want the same? Christa, they're getting closer. Do something!

I quickly take off one of my gloves and face towards a group of trees. I stretch out my palm and let a flame escape. The fire fly's into the sky like a firework. All of the snow...things face towards it. Mesmerized by the glow, they all run towards it, even the giant one.

I let out a sigh of relief and put my glove back on. Walking towards the staircase, I look at Elsa's castle in amazement. It's magnificent! The ice doors were covered with the kingdoms symbols. There is a beautiful balcony that seems to have a giant piece of ice on it along with shattered ice. What happened there?

The staircase was a master piece. The railings curved at the end. The steps were thin and fragile, but you could still walk on them. I step over a bunch of shattered railing and a broken step. Was that the same thing that happened on the balcony?

I finally make it to the front doors. Walking in, you can see a wonderful frozen fountain. I can't believe Elsa could do all this. I can't tear my eyes away from it. By the reminder of my mission makes me look away. I want to get to the highest point of the castle. I walk up another set of beautiful stairs and arrive in what looks like a left over battle scene.

Broken ice is all over the floor. An ice wall sits in the center of the room. An arrow seems to be sticking out of it. I look across the room and another arrow is laying in a pile of ice. I walk over to it and see that the tip is a little dull. It hit something thick. Very thick. Probably the ice, but which one? What did all this ice use to be? Can't think about that now. I need to get this over with.

I stand in the center of the room and look out the balcony. On the other side of the ice block is the rising sun. It's almost as if it's calling me out to me. Telling me to stop and go back home.

"Don't you see? I can't." I reply to it, as if it can hear me.

Taking a deep breath, I let the first tear of many fall down my cheek.

"Goodbye everything. Goodbye everyone." With those words, I slowly take off my left glove. I squat down and put my hand on the ice floor. Immediately, steam starts crawling up my arm. I let myself cry, but bite my lip to hold back a scream of pain.

"Goodbye family. I love you." I take off my other glove and place that hand on the ground.

The whole room fills with steam as my whole body fills with pain. I squeeze my eyes shut but the tears come out faster. I can't hold it back any longer. I scream at the top of my lungs. My body grows weaker every second. I want to rip my hands away, but I cant. If I do that, I'll live. I still scream.

I hear ice shatter down the stairs.

"CHRISTA?!" Kristoff yells.

No! Why is he here? He can't be here. He'll just make me live and send me somewhere else. Come on, why wont this go faster? I fall onto my knees as the pain over powers me. I still scream, it feels a little comforting. But there is still never ending pain.

My whole body falls to the ground as it goes limp. I struggle to keep my eyes open. It's working! Through the steam, I see a large, gray figure running towards me. Before everything goes black, I mumble out my last word.

"Father."

General P.O.V.

Elsa flicked her reins again. Her horse was going as fast as she could, but she wanted it to go faster. Sven was kicking out clouds of snow behind him. Anna hugged Krisoff as he lead Sven through the forest. Anna spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop!" she yelled. Sven came to a halt as Anna jumped off of him. She ran towards what she saw.

"Anna, what is it?" Kristoff asked.

"It's my horse! The one that was missing from the stables." Anna said as she thought of why he could be here. If Christa used him, why is he all alone? "We have to get there. And fast." Anna jumped on the horse and rode off to the ice castle with Elsa and Kristoff in tow.

When they got to the castle the 3 jumped off of their steeds. Kristoff was the first to run up the staircase.

"Look!" Elsa pointed up to the balcony where steam was emerging. They could hear screams coming from inside the castle.

"Elsa, can you do something?" Anna asked.

Elsa lifted her hands to take away the ice. "It's not working. You two go inside, I'll keep trying."

Kristoff and Anna ran up the stairs to the front of the castle. Kristoff slammed his body against the door until it shattered. Anna followed next to him as he ran up the stairs. "CHRISTA?!" he yelled when the steam became more abundant.

Running into the room where Anna was once struck in the heart with ice, the 2 were practically blinded. They could barely see anywhere due to the steam. The screams were pounding against their eardrums as they ran to the center of the room. Kristoff put an arm in front of Anna, telling her to stop and let him go.

He ran and saw Christa lying on the ground, tears falling from her eyes. It was quiet and had no strength in it, but Kristoff heard her speak. "Father." And she fell limp. That's when he cried for the first time since her disappearance. It wasn't a full blown out sobbing type cry, but the type where tears flowed down his cheeks without a single sound. Her last words were Father. Her last words were for him. How could he not cry?

The minute Christa fell limp, all the steam disappeared. She lied on the ground, eyes closed and covered in frost. Anna ran over to her and took her in her arms. Anna softly whispered her name as tears stained her nightgown.

"Christa. Can you hear me? Please, say something." Anna gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. But to her dismay, Christa wasn't affected. Kristoff came over to the two of them and knelt besides Anna. Kristoff gently took Christa from his wife's arms. He pressed her close to him and spoke to her.

"I'm so sorry I was to late. I wish we could get a second chance." Kristoff put his forehead against his daughters. He felt a small breeze on his nose and looked at Christa. Kristoff put his fingers in front of her mouth. He felt air on them. She was breathing! Christa was alive! "Anna! Anna look."

Anna put her fingers where Kristoff's were and smiled brightly. Her smile turned to one of concern. "We have to save her. Can we go to Grandpappy?"

"Let's go now." Kristoff picked up Christa bridal style and walked out of the ice castle. On the steps, Elsa was sitting bent over and crying. Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her from behind.

"Elsa, she's alive." Elsa turned around and ran to Kristoff. She placed a hand on Christa's frosted cheek and smiled.

"Thank goodness." The three walked over to the horses and Sven. "Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff sat Christa on him like he once did with Anna. "To the trolls." With that, the three rode off towards the rock trolls.

 **Yep. That happened. But can they save her? Will she ever wake up? No this is not the end of the story, just the end of the chapter. Thanks for the review from ErinMilne and those who followed me on Tumbler.**

 **What was your reaction to the chapter? Please let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts on this as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this in here so let me know if you think I should have or if I should have kept the suicide out. And there's only one way to tell me. Review! Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please enjoy!**

The 4 arrived at the trolls soon after the incident. The rocks rolled themselves into trolls as Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa walked towards them. They gasped at the sight of Christa in Kristoff's arms.

The trolls whispered questions to one another. "What happened?" "Did Elsa strike her?" "Why is she covered in frost?" "Is Christa still alive?"

"Grandpappy?" Anna called out. The old troll walked up to them and had Kristoff put his daughter on a small bed of moss.

"What happened?" the troll asked.

"She tried to kill herself. She touched my ice castle without her gloves." Elsa explained as her remaining tears slid down her cheeks.

"I see. Come over here, Queen Elsa." Grandpappy commanded. Elsa did as she was told. "Place a hand on her forehead." She obeyed. "Now extract the ice." Elsa tried her best, but only some frost on Christa's face disappeared.

"It's not working." the Queen said. "Can't you do what you did to Anna?"

"I can not. You didn't strike Christa, she placed this upon herself. Try to get as much out as you can. Kristoff, come with me." Elsa continued as Kristoff and Grandpappy walked towards a small hut.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa sobbed.

"This is not your fault in anyway." Anna put an arm around her sister. "You didn't do this."

"Yes I did, Anna." Elsa said. "Don't you see? If I didn't run away from the party years ago, Christa wouldn't be hurt."

"If you didn't run away, Christa wouldn't be here." The Queen looked up at her sister in confusion. "If you didn't, I would never had met Kristoff and we wouldn't have had Christa. Your the whole reason she's with us." Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

Kristoff and Grandpappy came back with a stick engulfed with flames. "Stand back." Grandpappy commanded. The sisters did as they were told. The troll took the stick from Kristoff and placed the end of it on Christa's foot. The fire started to spread on her, melting away the frost.

"Wait, what are you-" Anna was cut off by Kristoff as he put an arm in front of her to prevent her from walking towards their daughter. The frost melted melted of Christa and the fire absorbed into her skin. Slowly, her chest lifted up and down with her breath. "Christa?" Anna asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Mother?" Christa whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

Christa P.O.V.

"Mother?" I asks. I look around and saw I was with the rock trolls. But how? I thought I died. I sit up and saw Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa all smiling at me.

"Thank goodness your OK." Anna says as she approaches me, her arms stretched out to give me a hug. I scoot back before she can touch me. Why did I do that? "Is something wrong?" she asks, concern all over her face.

I mumble out a yes. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be gone. They weren't supposed to find me. Did they find the note right after I left? Did someone tell them? Olaf! He must have told them I was leaving.

"Christa, why did you try to hurt yourself?" Grandpappy asks. Instead of speaking, I break down crying. Why did I think hurting myself was the answer? Without thinking, I run over to Anna and wrap my arms around her waist. She doesn't seem to care that her dress is getting soaked with tears. She just hugs me back. Kristoff comes over too and they both hold me close. Why did I ever want to leave them? It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad I'm with them.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I just didn't want to be sent away."

"Where did you get the idea of being sent away?" Kristoff asks.

"I heard Elsa say she thought sending me away would help with...with...whatever it was you guys were talking about."

"We would never send you away." Elsa says. She stood a little back from us, probably not to hurt me.

"Then why would you say that?" I ask. Elsa bits her lip nervously.

"We'll talk about it a different time. Why don't we head home?" Anna says. I smile up at her.

"I'd love to."

 **So, that chapter was short. And that's the end of the story. But I was thinking of making a sequel. Do you guys think I should? Please let me know. If I get enough yes's, I'll add the first chapter of the story tonight. If not, I'll post it in a few days.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I really appreciated all the reviews, PM's, favorites, and follows. So thank you to all of you! And I hope I get to write for you again.**

 **-CPJ**


	9. Note To All Readers

**Note to all readers:**

 **Hi everyone! I know you're all eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had some computer troubles so I got a new laptop which means I'll be updating within the next few days to each and every one of my stories.**

 **So I thank you all so much for sticking with me through this time and I hope you guys stick with me through the end.**

 **Basically: I'm not dead and I'll be updating soon.**

 **-CPJ**


End file.
